


A Not So Ghostly Encounter

by Starlight_Daylight



Series: An Unlikely Relationship [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Canon till Original Song ep, Ghost!Sebastian, M/M, So dalton!Kurt, briefest mention of klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 01:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10652403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight_Daylight/pseuds/Starlight_Daylight
Summary: Just another ordinary day for ghost Sebastian stalking - watching Kurt while chasing boys away from the latter. And Kurt wonders why almost no gay guy has ever asked him out





	A Not So Ghostly Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I came up with with the help of a screen cap I stumbled across about a ghost scaring away potential suitors and that's why you're alone. And i was like "that sounds something Sebastian would do" and hence, this little fic.
> 
> *https://www.pinterest.com/pin/548876273317442466/

     Sebastian watched from the corner as the boy nervously cupped Kurt's cheek and placed a kiss on his lips. But before the kiss could last a second longer, Sebastian, with a simple lift of his finger, moved the book that was sitting on the table, causing it to crash to the ground.

     The two immediately jumped away from each other at the sudden noise. They both looked at the book that was on the ground before glancing back at each other bashfully. When it was clear that neither was going to say anything anytime soon, one of them cleared their throat.

     "We should... we should practice,” Blaine suggested awkwardly, darting his eyes away when he finds himself staring at the latter’s lips a little too intensely.

     “I thought we were,” Kurt breathed out, eyes slightly widen as though he still can’t believe that his crush just kissed him. Cheeks still rosy, the two boys leaned in closer again.

     Glaring at the scene before him, Sebastian let out a huff and marched (float) towards the offending human. Just before another kiss could happen, Sebastian snapped his fingers and Blaine immediately pulled back, as though he suddenly regained his senses. Giving an apologetic smile, Blaine gestured at the song book that was on the ground.

     “Candles by Hey Monday before dinner date with me?” Blaine asked, voice slightly muffled as he bent down to grab the book. He knows that his responsibility as a Warbler should come first before a cute boy he just kissed. Especially when it comes to sectionals.

     Pouting slightly, Kurt gave a nod and took the songbook from Blaine. At least he's getting a date out of the the latter after this and no one’s going to ruin that.

* * *

     Sebastian pouted as he sat in front of Kurt who was currently sitting on his bed with his books spread out in front of him. Placing his cheek on his hand, Sebastian silently - well, it doesn't matter even if he was screaming his lungs out, not like he could be heard, watched as the latter took down notes. Kurt has been studying ever since he got back from “practice”. _Blegh, practice which consist of giving each other googly and nudging shyly each other every 10 minutes. That was the most nauseating thing he has ever watched in his entire life and he has been roaming around for quite sometime._

     Reaching out to touch Kurt's face, Sebastian immediately heard familiar footsteps heading towards the dorm room. Excited jumpy steps getting closer, with each step getting more infuriating because Sebastian knew that it was a footstep away from taking Kurt away, possibly off Dalton grounds where he can’t follow.

      _Stupid ghost rules that makes no sense._

     Just as the person outside the door was going to knock on the door, Sebastian instinctively waved his hand at the door and with a flick of his wrist, the knocking that were to come a few seconds later was silenced. Not today helmet head.  
Sebastian knew better than to use his powers for his own personal gain but Blaine was going to disrupt Kurt's studying session. So really, he wasn't doing anything wrong, Kurt’s grades were on stake here. It just so happen that he has something to gain from it. Focusing his attention back to Kurt, Sebastian softly smiled at the latter who was unaware of the guest he has – both in his room and outside his dorm. It certainly wasn’t the first time and it definitely wouldn’t be the last, not as long as he was here. When he was sure Blaine had retreated from the doorstep, Sebastian flicked his wrist once more at the direction of the door.

     “What would I do for me to be here, with you,” Sebastian wistfully stated as he inched closer before carefully placing a kiss at the top of Kurt’s head. He knew that he has a chance for his wish to come true in a couple more days – his death anniversary.

      How ironic for him to be allowed to be human on the day he died. But would it be too selfish for him to reveal himself, only to be gone the moment the clock strikes 12? Could his life be anymore cliché than it already is? All he knows if he even wants to be considered in Kurt’s radar, he better start doing something before he slowly turns human and can’t afford to be as sneaky as he was the other 360 other days as a ghost.

     With newfound determination, Sebastian quickly stood up and blew a kiss to Kurt before leaving the room. He has exactly 5 days to do what he needed to do and he was going to start with a certain helmet head.

* * *

 

     With papers in his hand, Kurt entered the Lima Bean, eyes immediately trying to spot the person he was looking for, even though he has no clue whatsoever on who exactly he was looking for. Knowing that the search would be futile, Kurt decided it was for the best to just head to the table that was agreed upon to meet. Well, it wasn’t agreed by him per se but he would like to think that he has some say in this meet up.

     To his surprise, his usual drink order, along with another cup of coffee was placed on the table. Kurt would assume that the table was being reserved by another pair of strangers when he noticed that the cup had his name on it. Kurt instantly looked around once more, eyes narrowed in suspicion before cautiously settling down in the seat.

     Kurt immediately kept busy by rereading the poems he had on hand, written by a secret admirer of some sort, that goes by the initial S.S. Like that’s _not_ creepy at all, sarcasm well intended. But something about the poems (and a few occasional sketches of him), seemed genuine or maybe he's just delusional and he’ll soon be featured in the latest episode of “Obsession: Dark Desires”.

     Suddenly realising that maybe this wasn’t such a good idea, especially since none of his friends know about whereabouts, Kurt decided that he was just going to forgo the date and catch up on Netflix by himself in his dorm. No man is worth being dead over. He glanced at the poems again before grabbing his things to leave.

      _Maybe he should leave a note explaining for the no show._ Before Kurt could search his bag for a pen to write a note, a voice stopped him.

     “Hi.”

     Kurt immediately felt a shiver ran down his spine, not an unpleasant shiver, more of something felt right about that voice and he wants that voice to just continue talking. Kurt did not like that thought one bit. He looked up and found himself staring into the most enticing pair of emerald green eyes. The moment the pair of blue eyes meets the pair of greens, only one coherent thought came to Kurt’s mind.

      _Oh fuck._


End file.
